A typical metal wire rope lifting sling is comprised of a length of wire rope having a loop at each end formed by inserting or fitting the rope ends into a sleeve which is then swaged to bind the rope ends into a loop. These wire rope slings are commonly utilized as rigging for lifting and securing heavy loads. In the oil and gas industry, such slings are typically utilized for transporting, hoisting, and lifting shipping containers, pipe, materials, and equipment that are used in the drilling and production of oil and gas to and from well locations.
In the oil and gas industry wire rope slings are typically leased or rented for a particular job and returned to their supplier for inspection and certification before they are reused. Because the slings are used in the lifting of heavy loads, care must be taken to monitor any damage of the slings whether caused by their use or by shipping or storing the slings before and after their use. The wire rope slings used in the oil and gas industry are heavy and cumbersome and difficult to manage, store and transport because of their length, weight, and flexible nature. Storage and transportation of groups of slings can present a particular problem due to the space limitations typically associated with oil and gas drilling and production platforms.
There is an ongoing need for improved equipment for and methods to manage, store and transport wire rope slings to and from a well location to alleviate the time and expenses associated with such functions. The present invention provides an effective and efficient apparatus and method for conveniently managing, storing, and transporting wire rope slings will substantially reduce the inconvenience, time, and expense now currently associated with such efforts.